Smeltery
A smeltery is needed when you want to extract your metals from the ore and make them useful. Blocks/drops that you can put in to the smeltery in order to get pure ingots are: * bauxite * gabbro with titanium * gabbro with copper * iron from skarn * banded iron formations * sphalerite from marble You need 8 pieces of the ore to form a ingot. Different amounts of waste slag will be produced during the process. You can put 10 slag pieces in the smeltery once more to extract more of the metal. You will also need various amounts of coal or buckets of lava in the process as fuel. You can fill 1-3 slots in the oven for the extraction, which represents different energy levels for the process. The number of slots varies depending on which metal you want to extract. For example, aluminum requires a high amount of heat (3 slots filled) to melt while iron requires less (2 slots). This is to simulate reality. The smeltery also generates pollution. Ash will spread around the smeltery when it's active. The ash destroys vegetation and hurts both players and animals. The Flue Gas Cleaner needs to be installed to prevent the spreading of pollution. You have to put the blocks with metals in to the smeltery in order to use them in recipes as ingots. Input/Output * 8 blocks of bauxite and 3 slots of fuel (pieces of coal or buckets of lava)/ 1 aluminum ingot and 2 pieces of slag * 8 blocks of gabbro with titanium and 2 slots of fuel /1 titanium ingot and 3 pieces of slag * 8 blocks of gabbro with copper and 2 slots of fuel/ 1 copper ingot and 3 pieces of slag * 8 pieces of iron from skarn or banded iron formation and 2 slots of fuel/ 1 iron ingot and 1 piece of slag * 8 pieces of sphalerite and 2 slots of fuel /1 zinc ingot and 3 pieces of slag The slag can be put in the smeltery one more time to extract even more of the ore. Input/ Output * 10 pieces of slag from bauxite and 3 slots of fuel / 1 aluminium ingot and 2 waste pieces * 10 pieces of slag from gabbro (either with titanium or copper) and 2 slots of fuel / 1 titanium or copper ingot and 3 waste pieces * 10 pieces of slag from skarn or banded iron formation and 2 slots of fuel / 1 iron ingot and 1 waste piece * 10 pieces of slag from sphalerite and 2 slots of fuel / 1 zinc ingot and 3 waste pieces If you have 8 pieces of the following rescourses you can melt them into one ingot in the smeltery by adding one slot of fuel (no waste is produced): * Copper pieces from gabbro, skarn och basalt * Gold nuggets from quartz or placer mining in river sand * Silver nuggets from quartz * Pieces of lithium * Pieces of tin * Pieces of tantalum * Pieces of tungsten * Pieces of rare earth elements Category:Items